Lemon
by TauHumba
Summary: Sequel KNG 2: Diam-Diam Mencintaimu... Julian POV


**Terima Kasih, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah me-review KNG 2: Diam-Diam Mencintaimu, ku sangat menghargainya, dan sangat berterima kasih:D **

**Selamat Membaca **_**Lemon**_**!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 2: Diam-Diam Mencintaimu**

**LEMON**

**PERHATIAN!**

**Catatan Harian ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Julian Roger Davies**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 27 Desember 2001**

**Jenis Kelamin: Laki-laki**

**Status Darah: Darah-Murni**

**Warna rambut: Hitam**

**Warna mata: Biru gelap**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 178 cm**

**Berat: 64 kg**

**Alamat: Palmtree House no. 21, West Country.**

**Tongkat sihir: Blackthorn, 29 cm, bulu ekor Unicorn.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Roger dan Tracie (Orangtua), Gemma (adik)**

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 28 November 2015**

**Lokasi: Perpustakaan Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Setelah makam siang**

_Sial, ke mana sih, Dustin?_

Dustin Wood temanku yang sok keren itu telah berjanji untuk bertemu denganku di perpustakaan, tapi dia belum muncul juga padahal aku telah menunggunya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Apakah dia masih tebar pesona pada anak-anak kelas satu dan dua? Ya sudah, aku tidak bisa membatalkan kesenangan orang lain, kan?

Aku menyambar buku Transfigurasi di meja dan berjalan menuju rak. Di rak yang kutuju, yaitu di rak Transfigurasi, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut merah sedang duduk di karpet usang perpus, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan terisak.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanyaku.

Anak perempuan itu melepaskan tangan dari mukanya dan aku mundur karena jijik. Wajahnya penuh airmata, matanya yang berwarna cokelat terlihat bengkak dan merah, hidung juga merah dan sesekali dia menarik ingus. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Moreen―atau siapa―Weasley. Anak yang selalu menjadi juara satu seangkatan, tidak pernah bicara dengan siapa pun, dan selalu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi saat berjalan.

"T-tolong aku, a-aku tidak b-bisa menemukan buku _Cara-Cara P-pandai dalan T-Transfigurasi _p-padahal aku h-harus m-menyelesaikan esaiku hari ini," isak anak itu tersendat.

Aku memandang buku yang kupegang dan menyadari bahwa judulnya adalah _Cara-Cara Pandai dalam Transfigurasi_.

"Ini buku yang kau cari," kataku, menyerahkan buku itu padanya.

Dia mengambil buku itu, membaca judulnya beberapa detik dan segera berdiri, mendekap buku itu di dadanya dan memandangku seakan aku adalah malaikat yang begitu baik hati yang baru saja turun dari langit.

"Oh, terima kasih, terima kasih," katanya, mata cokelat gelapnya bercahaya. "Kau sungguh sangat baik hati, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bantuanku."

Dia bergerak ke arahku. Kurasa dia ingin memelukku sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Oh tidak..." kataku mundur.

"Tapi aku ingin berterima kasih," kata anak perempuan itu.

"Aku mengerti," kataku.

"Di keluarga kami, kami biasa saling memeluk kalau ingin berterima kasih," katanya.

"Aku tidak," kataku, lalu cepat-cepat kabur.

Aku berbalik lagi sekilas dan melihatnya masih memandangku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 30 November 2015**

**Lokasi: Ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw**

**Waktu: 5 – 5.10 am**

Aku membuka mata dan memandang langit-langit tinggi ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Tubuhku sakit dan otot-ototku kaku karena tertidur di sofa. Semalam harusnya aku mengerjakan PR-Mantraku, tapi karena kelelahan latihan Quidditch, aku cuma mengerjakannya separuh dan langsung tertidur di sofa. Sudah saatnya bangun, aku harus mengerjakannya sampai selesai sebelum aku di detensi Turpin.

Saat bergerak bangun, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah diselimuti oleh seseorang, selimut biru dengan bau buah yang tajam, bau lemon.

_Siapa yang menyelimutiku?_

Tidak mungkin Dustin, dia tidak akan membiarkanku tertidur di sofa, dia pasti sudah mendorong hingga jatuh dan aku terpaksa harus bangun.

_Sudahlah, siapa peduli?_

Menyingkirkan selimut, aku segera mengalihkan perhatian pada perkamen di meja. Saat hendak melanjutkan menulis esai, aku menyadari bahwa esai itu sudah dikerjakan, bahkan lengkap dengan kesimpulannya juga dan yang jelas ini bukan tulisanku.

_Siapa yang mengerjakannya untukku?_

Aku membaui aroma lemon lagi di perkamen itu, juga di buku-buku referensi di mejaku. Terserahlah, aku tidak ingin tahu. Lumayan, aku tidak perlu susah-susah mengerjakan PR.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 15 Desember 2015**

**Lokasi: Halaman Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Setelah latihan Quidditch**

Aku mengendus udara dan membaui aroma lemon di udara.

"Berhentilah mengendus udara," kata Dustin, yang berjalan di sebelahku. "Anak-anak lain akan mengira kau kena _asma._"

Anggota tim Quidditch yang lain memang sedang berjalan di depan kami sambil bercakap-cakap tentang latihan yang baru saja berlangsung.

"Tetapi, aku membaui aroma itu lagi," kataku.

"Aku tidak membaui apa-apa," kata Dustin. "Kurasa hidungmu terlalu sensitif."

"Entahlah, tapi aroma ini selalu ada di mana-mana," kataku.

"Bagaimana PR-Prmu? Kau masih sengaja tidak mengerjakannya dan tertidur di ruang rekreasi agar dia yang mengerjakannya?" tanya Dustin, tampak iri.

"Dia? Cewek?"

"Siapa lagi?" kata Dustin. "Hanya anak perempuan yang punya imaginasi tinggi, mengerjakan PR orang yang disukainya, memandangnya dari jauh menyukainya―yah, roman-roman remaja yang seperti itu. Lagipula, tidak ada anak laki-laki yang mau jalan-jalan dengan tubuh bau lemon."

"Kau kayak bukan remaja saja," kataku. "Tapi menurutmu dia menyukaiku?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Tetapi mengapa dia tidak bilang saja kalau dia menyukaiku?"

"Apakah kau akan bilang kalau kau menyukai Eliza Bell anak Gryffindor kelas empat itu?"

"Tidak sih, maksudku aku juga akan bilang suka padanya suatu saat nantu."

"Nah, mungkin sama dengan cewek lemon ini, dia mungkin akan bilang suka padamu suatu saat nanti."

"Bagaimana kalau dia adalah Emma Stebbin yang jerawatan itu?" kataku, merinding.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, ya bilang saja tidak suka, kan?" kata Dustin.

Sementara berjalan aku berpikir bahwa menyukai seseorang kadang-kadang membuat orang itu mau melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang disukai, tapi aku akan memanfaatkan ini. Cewek lemon ini kurasa cukup pintar, aku akan membiarkan dia yang mengerjakan semua PR-ku dan aku akan tertidur santai di sofa. Asyik!

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 2 Ferbuari 2016**

**Lokasi: Kelas Ramuan **

**Waktu: Akhir pelajaran Ramuan**

Akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan bau lemon yang ada di sekitarku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah cewek lemon ini juga menguntitku? Rasanya begitu, karena bau lemon ada di mana-mana dan aku belum berhasil menebak siapa dia.

"Oh bagus sekali!" kata Slughorn, dia sedang berdiri di dekat kuali Weasley, memandang kuali berisi ramuan kuning yang berbuih."Lihatlah, bagaimana cara sempurna Miss Weasley merebus ramuannya."

Weasley tampak berdiri tegak di samping Slughorn, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Semua orang memang tahu Moreen―atau apa―Weasley adalah cewek pintar, tanpa ekspresi dan perasaan, tidak punya teman, kecuali buku dan sepupunya Viktoria―atau apa―Weasley, si Prefek; juga dua Weasley kelas dua, Daniella dan Luna―atau apa―Weasley. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan nama-nama anak perempuan. Pertama kalinya aku melihat Weasley menunjukkan perasaannya adalah saat di perpustaan itu, setelah itu tidak pernah lagi. Dia tetaplah Weasley yang tampak anggun dan dingin, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi seolah dia adalah tuan putri kerajaan Inggris dan kami adalah dayang-dayang hina.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi di seluruh kastil, dan kami segera membereskan barang-barang kami. Aku mengosongkan kualiku, mengatur buku-bukuku, memasukkannya ke dalan tas dan cepat-cepat menuju pintu keluar. Makanan lezat di Aula Besar terbayang di kepalaku, sehingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang bau lemon itu sangat dekat denganku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat bahwa Weasley sedang berdiri di depanku, di dekat pintu, mengedikkan kepalanya menyuruhku keluar kelas lebih dulu.

"Silakan," kataku, menyuruhnya duluan.

Dia mengangkat dagunya dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan bau lemon di udara.

Dustin memandangku, aku memandangnya. Kami berdua sama-sama mengerti dan tahu dengan jelas sekali siapa cewek lemon ini.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 20 Oktober 2016**

**Lokasi: Ruang Rekreasi **

**Waktu: 7.12 – 7.15 pm**

"Wow, aku sangat suka ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw," kata Eliza Creevey, pacar Gryffindorku yang cantik, dia memandang ruang rekreasi Ravenlaw dengan terpesona, sambil duduk bersandar di pundakku, saat kami sedang duduk bersama di salah satu sofa di dekat perapian.

"Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor juga bagus," kataku, memandang ke pojok lain ruangan.

Di sana cewek lemon Weasley sedang duduk membaca, tapi tidak membaca, karena dia telah memandangku dari atas bukunya setiap beberapa detik sekali.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Weasley memang menyukaiku, tapi dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa dia menyukaiku. Dan gayanya yang super-tak peduli ini membuat orang tidak akan percaya kalau aku memberitahu yang lain bahwa Weasley-lah malaikat yang selalu membantuku mengerjakan PR. Namun, kadang-kadang aku juga tidak yakin bahwa dialah si cewek lemon, karena aroma tubuh tidak akan cukup menjadi bukti kalau aku ingin menyudutkannya.

Tetapi buat apa aku memikirkannya, Eliza Creevey sudah bersedia menjadi pacarku dan aku punya malaikat baik hati yang mengerjakan PR-ku, jadi aku tidak perlu memikirkan masalah-masalah yang bikin sakit kepala.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Maret 2017**

**Lokasi: Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade**

**Waktu: 11 – 11.34 am**

Cewek lemon ini ternyata tidak ada bosan-bosannya terus mengikutiku ke mana-mana, apakah dia tidak punya kegiatan lain? Yeah, menurutku dia memang tidak punya kegiatan lain, tiap hari kan kerjanya hanya membaca atau menulis dan membaca lagi, bicara dengan sepupunya, terus membaca lagi. Hah, apa dia tidak pernah bosan membaca?

Aku memandang berkeliling Shrieking Shack, mencari-cari kira-kira di mana cewek lemon ini bersembunyi.

"Kau cari apa?" tanya Eliza.

"Tidak cari apa-apa," jawabku.

"Kau selalu memandang berkeliling tiap kali kita berkencan," kata Eliza. "Apakah kau takut ada yang mengikuti kita?"

"Tidak..." kataku. "Walaupun ada itu kan urusan mereka, lebih baik kita tidak usah peduli."

"Omong-omong, apakah kau tidak merasakan aroma lemon di sekitar kita?" tanya Eliza, mengendus udara.

"Apakah bukan kau yang memakai _lotion _beraroma lemon?" tanyaku, tahu dengan jelas dia memakai lotion beraroma _musk_.

"Aku tidak suka bau kampungan seperti itu," kata Eliza.

Aku tidak berkomentar.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, Oktober 2017**

**Tempat: Menara Astronomy**

**Waktu: 9 – 9.12 pm**

Berciuman dengan Suzanne Corner, pacarku yang terbaru, di sini adalah kegiatanku selama beberapa hari ini. Dan, cewek lemon, yang selalu giat mengikutiku, masih mengikutiku. Meskipun kadang saat aroma itu tidak ada, aku tetap merasa bahwa dia mengikutiku.

"Bagaimana kabar _hantu baik _-mu, gadis lemon itu?" tanya Suzanne, setelah kami berhenti berciuman.

"Masih selalu bersedia mengerjakan PR-ku," jawabku. "Kurasa aku agak merasa sedikit bersalah karena memanfaatkannya."

"Jangan merasa bersalah," kata Suzanne. "Dia kan suka membantumu, kalau sudah bosan, dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu juga," dia mengendus tangannya, "Apakah menurutmu aku harus ganti lotion yang beraroma lemon?"

"Jangan!" kataku cepat, entah mengapa aku hanya ingin cewek lemon saja yang beraroma seperti itu.

"Kurasa cewek lemon itu pasti sangat jelek," Suzanne tampak marah. "jadi dia tidak ingin menunjukkan siapa dia."

"Bisakah kita bisa melupakan cewek lemon?" tanyaku.

"Oke," kata Suzanne tampak masih kesal. "Kalau saja aku tahu siapa dia aku akan mencabik-cabiknya. Tetapi omong-omong, cewek Weasley itu beraroma lemon."

"Yeah, tapi tidak mungkin dia, kan?" kataku, jantung berdebar kencang. "Lihat saja dia, tiap hari membaca dan menulis, tidak bicara dengan siapa pun. Mungkin ada cewek lain yang juga memakai _lotion _lemon. Lagipula cewek Weasley itu sudah punya pacar," bagian terakhir ini aku ucapkan sambil mendengus.

"Benarkah?" Suzanne tampak tertarik.

"Aku pernah melihatnya bersama seseorang berambut hijau toska di Hogsmeade. Tertawa-tawa dan tampak bahagia sekali," kataku, merenung.

Saat itu bulan Desember tahun lalu, aku melihatnya berbicara dengan cowok itu tampak bersemangat, tersenyum, tertawa dan lupa melirikku yang saat itu sedang berjalan lewat di sampingnya.

Sementara Suzanne menebak-nebak siapa cowok berambut hijau toska, aku mengumpat dalam diam. Aku kan tidak perlu sebal seperti ini, kan? Cewek itu mau pacaran dengan siapa pun terserah dia, bukan urusanku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 17 Mei 2018**

**Tempat: Tree Broomstick, Hogsmeade**

**Waktu: 11.22 – 12.1 pm**

Pintu masuk Tree Broomstick terbuka, dan Weasley dengan semangat yang menyala-nyala langsung berlari masuk memeluk Teddy Lupin yang sedang duduk di bar.

Aku ingat nama sekarang namanya Teddy Lupin, alumni Hogwarts.

"Oh, Teddy, senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi. Kata Victoire kau harus pergi ke Mesir untuk pelatihan Auror," kata Weasley, tampak cemas.

Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan aku yang sedang duduk bersama Suzanne, dua meja dekat situ.

Suzanne sedang menceritakan kisah ulang kisah perjalanannya ke Italia pada liburan Natal kemarin, tidak menyadari bahwa aku tidak lagi memperhatikannya karena aku sibuk memandang Weasley yang terus tersenyum dan tertawa mendengarkan kisah Teddy Lupin saat pelatihan Auror di Mesir.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan Weasley mengecek jam tangannya, mencium pipi Teddy Lupin, lalu keluar Tree Broomstick. Dan sekali lagi lupa melirikku.

"Suzanne, maaf, aku harus menemui temanku," kataku, memotong cerita Suzanne tentang gandola.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Sebentar saja," kataku, lalu cepat-cepat pergi ke bar dan duduk di sebelah Teddy Lupin, yang sedang menyesap Wiski api.

Teddy Lupin memandangku, menaikkan alisnya.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa terlalu tua untuknya?" kataku langsung.

"Sori?"

"Kau dan Moreen Weasley―"

"Molly―Molly Weasley," kata Lupin.

"Yeah, itu dia, Molly Weasley," kataku. "Kau terlalu tua untuknya, tahu."

"Kurasa tidak..." kata Lupin tersenyum ceria. "Aku cuma empat tahun lebih tua darinya."

"_Cuma_... cuma empat tahun," kataku.

"Teddy, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Davies?" tanya seseorang yang yang baru muncul di belakang kami.

Si Ketua Murid Weasley sedang memandang Lupin dengan bertanya.

"Davies?" Lupin memandangku.

"Julian Davies, dia teman Molly," kata Ketua Murid Weasley.

_Teman Molly? Teman Molly?_

Bukankah penggunaan kata _teman_ ini terlalu berlebihan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bicara denganku. Bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengannya kalau dia selalu menaikkan dagu tinggi-tinggi dan mengalihkan pandangan setiap kali aku memandangnya.

Aku memandang Teddy Lupin lagi dan melihat dia sedang berciuman dengan Ketua Murid Weasley.

Teddy mengedip padaku dan aku membuang muka. Setengah merasa malu karena telah salah mengira dia berpacaran dengan cewek lemon, aku segera kembali pada Suzanne, yang kemudian melanjutkan kisah gandola-nya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 3 September 2018**

**Lokasi: Kelas Ramuan**

**Waktu: 9 – 9.30 am**

"Amortentia, atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai ramuan cinta memang tidak betul-betul menciptakan cinta, tentu," kata Slughorn, suaranya menggema di dinding batu ruang bawah tanah. "Tak mungkin membuat atau mengimitasi cinta. Tidak, ini hanya sekedar menimbulkan perasaan tergila-gila atau obsesi yang luar biasa. Baunya juga berbeda bagi masing-masing orang tergantung pada apa yang menarik bagi kita... Mendekatlah ke meja ini, dan cobalah menghidunya, kalian akan menemukan bau-bauan yang menyenangkan kalian..."

Kami semua bergerak ke meja Slughorn, mengelilinginya, dan mulai menghidu ramuan cinta yang beruap di dalam kuali.

Aku memejamkan mata, mulai menghidu ramuan cinta, dan merasa senang.

Hmm, benar sekali, aku bisa membaui gagang sapu, itu karena aku suka Quidditch; lemon pie buatan Mom, itu favoritku; dan lemon... Jelas sekali, kali ini memang lemon, aroma biasa yang selalu ada bersamaku sepanjang tiga tahun ini. Aku bahkan tidak membaui parfum Suzanne, aku membaui lemon. Merlin, bunuh aku!

Aku membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan mata cokelat gelap Weasley, tapi dia membuang muka dan mundur untuk mempersilahkan murid lain maju dan menghidu ramuan cinta.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 4 Desember 2018**

**Tempat: Perpustakaan Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Setelah makam malam**

Merlin, aku setengah mati ingin bicara dengannya. Aku setengah mati ingin menyentuhnya, tapi dia sepertinya sangat jauh. Dia duduk di sana membaca balik _Transfigurasi untuk Tingkat Menengah_, sedangkan aku di sini membaca _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_ dan sekali lagi ingin, dengan sepenuh hatiku, ingin bicara dengannya.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Di tahun ajaran ini, dia seolah menjauh. Dia sibuk mengurus adik dan para sepupu, yang tampaknya mulai merasa bebas melanggar peraturan karena Ketua Murid Weasley sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts. Tidak ada lagi bau lemon saat aku di menara Astronomy bersama Suzanne, tidak ada lagi yang mengerjakan PR-ku karena dia sendiri tampak kelelahan mengurus adik dan para sepupunya yang tampaknya ingin melanggar peraturan setiap lima menit sekali.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi memandangku dari balik bukunya karena adik dan para sepupu adalah prioritas utama. Sekarang saja, dia tampak sibuk meleraikan pertengkaran anak-anak Slytherin dan sepupu Gryffindor-nya.

Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk membuka diri. Sejak aku membaui aroma lemonnya dalam ramuan cintaku, aku selalu memikirkannya. Dia selalu ada saat aku terbangun dan terjaga; saat aku sedang duduk memeluk Suzanne di ruang rekreasi, aku memikirkannya; saat aku tertidur di malam hari aku memikirkannya. Dan aku sadar bahwa dia tak lagi hanya salah satu dari cewek penggemarku, tapi dia adalah dia, pribadi yang mungkin akan tetap tinggal dalam hatiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dustin, yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sampingku.

Molly―ya, sekarang aku harus memanggilnya dengan nama depan―baru saja pergi bersama para sepupu Gryffindor.

"Mengapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tampak sedih..."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Dengar, aku akan memanggil Suzanne dan―"

"Aku tidak menginginkan Suzanne," kataku segera.

"Lalu apa?" Dustin tampak sebal. "Kau kapten kami, Julian, kalau kau terus seperti ini bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan Slytherin di akhir semester ini?"

"Baik, kalau kau ingin tahu, aku akan memberitamu, aku menyukainya, dan aku merasa seperti pengecut karena aku tidak bisa bicara satu kata pun dengannya."

Dustin tersentak.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Dustin. "Kau meyukai siapa?"

"Cewek lemon," kataku, tak ingin menyebut namanya.

"Jenggot Merlin, Julian," kata Dustin. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya, sementara kau pacaran dengan Suzanne dan―dan akan sulit sekali bagimu untuk mendapatkan Weasley. Kau lihat keluarganya, ayahnya adalah Kepala Departemen Pengaturan Hukum Sihir dan mereka bersahabat dengan Mentri Sihir."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, ya itu... belum lagi adiknya yang seperti cewek preman dan para sepupunya yang mengerikan."

"Lalu?"

"Julian, tentu saja kau tidak akan mungkin mendapatkannya," kata Dustin kejam.

Aku sudah ingin memantrainya, namun aku ingat dia adalah sahabatku.

"Oke, aku tahu aku berlebihan," kata Dustin.

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya," kataku.

Kami berdiam diri selama beberapa saat.

"Baik," kata Dustin. "Aku akan membantumu untuk mendekatinya, jadi bersemangatlah!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, tapi kita harus mengalahkan Slytherin dipertandingan ini," kata Dustin.

"Oke, tapi bagaimana kau akan membantuku?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan memikirkan caranya nanti, tapi kau harus memutuskan Suzanne dulu," kata Dustin.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 1 September 2019 **

**Lokasi: Hogwarts Express**

**Waktu: 12 – 12.10 pm**

"Itu dia..." kata Dustin. "Dia baru saja lewat, mungkin pergi ke toilet."

Aku juga sudah melihat Molly lewat.

"Jadi, sesuai rencana, kau harus bilang padaku bahwa kau sudah putus dengan Suzanne saat dia lewat, oke!"

"Oke," kataku, sedikit gugup.

Dustin dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk pelan-pelan mendekati Molly, karena cewek seperti dia tidak bisa didapatkan dengan cara yang eksrim seperti langsung mendekatinya dan bilang _I love you_, tapi dengan perlahan dan bertahan, karena aku harus tahu dulu, apakah dia benar-benar menyukaiku; atau cuma ingin membantu siswa yang tidak pintar dengan mengerjakan PR-nya; atau dia cuma kasihan padaku yang tertidur kedinginan di sofa, kemudian menyelimutiku; atau hobinya memang menguntit orang, karena aku juga pernah melihatnya menguntit dua sepupu Gryffindor-nya―James Potter dan Fred Weasley―saat mereka menyusup ke kamar mandi Prefek.

Kami berdiri di koridor dan dia lewat dengan anggun; dagu terangkat tinggi, mata menatap ke depan, kaki melangkah dengan pasti.

"Suzanne dan aku putus," kataku, memandang Molly.

"Mengapa ? Cewek cantik baik dan pintar seperti dia, susah didapat," kata Dustin, dengan jelas dan pasti sesuai skenario.

"Entahlah, aku―kupikir, aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang," aku memandang Molly melihat apakah dia terpengaruh atau tidak, dan hasilnya mengecewakan, dia tetap super-tak peduli, seperti biasa.

"Jangan kecewa, sobat, masih ada bagian kedua," kata Dustin, saat kami kembali ke kompartemen kami sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Oke," kataku suram, kurasa ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar**

**Waktu: Saat makan malam**

Dustin dan aku sengaja memilih tempat duduk tepat di depannya sehingga dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa pun yang kami katakan, dan aku bisa melihat langsung bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya. Kata orang Weasley cepat sekali menunjukkan perasaan marah, stres atau malu dengan wajah yang memerah. Kalau wajah memerah berarti ada apa-apanya.

"Ceritakan tentang cewek itu!" kata Dustin, lumayan keras.

Aku mendelik dan dia mengedip padaku.

"Dia berambut merah dengan mata cokelat gelap yang indah, bibirnya mungil dan dia sangat cantik... benar-benar cantik," kataku, memandang ke depan, pada orang yang kumaksudkan yang sedang sibuk menyantap ayam panggang.

Tidak ada reaksi apa pun, dia seolah tidak mendengar apa pun yang kami katakan. Semangatku langsung _drop_ dan hilang bersama selera makanku.

"Jangan menyerah," kata Dustin saat kami berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 2 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Perpustakaan**

**Waktu: Setelah makan siang**

Dustin baru saja pergi, dia memberitahuku bahwa Molly tidak terlihat di mana pun di asrama, di halaman atau pun dengan para sepupu. Di sini juga tidak terlihat, padahal tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya.

Aku mencarinya, bukan dengan maksud tertentu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja, setidaknya memandang wajahnya, meskipun akhirnya dia hanya mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi dan berjalan pergi.

Aku menyambar buku di meja dan bergerak untuk mengembalikan buku itu di rak. Setibanya aku di lemari dengan rak tinggi itu, aku membaui aroma lemon di udara. Tampaknya sangat dekat.

Aku cepat-cepat meletakkan buku di rak dan berjalan menyusuri rak-rak lain mencari sumber aroma ini dan ternyata dia ada di sana; duduk di karpet usang, bersandar di rak sambil memejamkan mata. Helaian rambut merahnya terjatuh di sekitar lehernya dan sebagian menutupi pipinya. Alis matanya terlihat jelas di bawah pelupuk matanya, bibirnya berkerut, tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan aku berdiri di depan rak buku memandangnya seperti orang bodoh, dengan kesadaran bahwa dia bukan lagi anak perempuan tiga belas tahun yang menangis di depan rak buku karena tidak menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Dia sekarang adalah cewek tujuh belas tahun dengan kecantikan sempurna, dan kalau aku tidak bergerak cepat orang lain akan melihatnya juga dan mengambilnya dari tanganku, dan lagi aku ingin sekali menciumnya. Yang terakhir ini tidak apa-apa dilakukan, dia tampak begitu serius berpikir dan mungkin juga tidak akan menyadari bahwa aku menciumnya.

Ketika aku akan mendekatinya, dia membuka matanya dan memandangku dengan mata cokelat gelapnya indah.

"Maaf, aku harus mengambil buku di belakangmu!" kataku cepat beralasan, karena aku tidak ingin kedapatan sedang ingin menciumnya.

"Oh, silakan!" katanya, menyambar tasku, berdiri dan berjalan super-cepat ke balik rak buku lain.

Aku memandangnya.

_Apakah aku sebegitu mengerikannya sehingga dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di dekatku?_

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 2 September 2019 **

**Lokasi: Ruang rekreasi**

**Waktu: 2.15 – 2.35 am**

Dia masuk ke ruang rekreasi saat dini hari, melemparkan tasnya ke patung Rowena Ravenclaw yang berdiri angkuh di seberang pintu masuk.

Dan, aku―yang setelah memastikan bahwa dia tidak ada di kamarnya, menunggunya di ruang rekreasi, terkantuk-kantuk di sofa, ingin melihatnya baik-baik saja setelah pergi begitu lama―mendekatinya.

"Dari mana saja?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku tajam, memelototinya.

Aku tersentak.

Mengapa dia menjawabku setajam itu, padahal aku mengkhawatirkannya, malah sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya," kataku.

"Jangan bertanya apa pun dan jangan bicara denganku," gertaknya, dan segera berbalik, hendak menaiki tangga.

Aku segera menyambar lengannya dan menariknya menghadapiku. Dia mendongak menatapku tajam, mungkin karena belum pernah ada orang lain yang pernah menarik lengannya dengan kasar.

"Untuk sekedar memberitahumu kalau kau tidak tahu, dunia ini tidak hanya berputar di sekitarmu dan keluargamu saja. Buka matamu dan lihat sekelilingmu, masih banyak orang yang saling peduli meskipun mereka bukan anggota keluarga. Ingat itu!" kataku, kemudian melepaskan lengannya dan berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 4 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar**

**Waktu: Saat makan siang**

Molly berjalan lewat menuju meja Gryffindor dan duduk bersama adiknya dan para sepupu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Dustin. "Tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja."

"Kau kan yang tahu tentang dia, kau kan temannya sekarang," kataku, mendengus.

"Julian, kau masih marah tentang kejadian di kelas Ramuan?" tanya Dustin.

"Kau menyentuhnya," kataku.

"Aku cuma menyentuh pundaknya," kata Dustin. "Ya, ampun, Julian, kalian belum jadian, tapi sikapmu sudah seperti pacar yang posesif. Bagaimana kalau kalian jadian, kau mungkin akan mengurungnya di Menara Utara."

"Dengar aku―"

"Julian," panggil Amy Frome, cewek kelas lima rambut merah yang jelas sekali tertarik padaku.

Dia berjalan ke arah kami, dan tanpa basa-basi menyuruh Dustin menyingkir dengan pandangan.

Dustin bergeser dan Amy langsung duduk menempel denganku, seperti lintah.

"Sabtu depan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade," kata Amy, memberitahuku.

"Ya," kataku, tak peduli.

"Julian, kau bisa mengajakku ke Hogsmeade... aku akan menunjukkan padamu beberapa tempat romantis di Hogsmeade."

"Maaf, Amy," kataku, ingin menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya. "Aku tidak tertarik, dan aku baru saja melihat temanku hendak kembali ke ruang rekreasi aku harus menemaninya."

Tanpa bicara lagi aku bangun dan berjalan keluar Aula Besar menyusul Molly, yang sekarang sedang berlari kencang menaiki tangga pualam.

Ada apa ini?

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar**

**Waktu: Saat makan malam**

Molly muncul di Aula Besar dengan diikuti oleh dua cewek Weasley, satu adiknya dan satu sepupunya, dan―tanpa memandang meja Ravenclaw―dia langsung duduk bersama para sepupu di meja Gryffindor.

"Mengapa dia tidak duduk di sini lagi?" tanya Dustin, yang juga memandang Molly.

Aku mengulurkan tangannya menutup matanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Dustin, menurunkan tanganku dan memandangku dengan tidak percaya.

"Jangan memandangnya," kataku serius.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang kau tidak boleh memandangnya," kataku lagi.

Dustin memandangku dengan aneh, kemudian tertawa.

"Kau tidak seaneh ini dengan cewek-cewekmu yang lain," kata Dustin, setelah berhenti tertawa. "Kau memang benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Jangan bicara," kataku.

Dustin tertawa lagi dan melambai ke meja Gryffindor, mengedip padaku, kemudian berjalan ke meja Gryffindor sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, mata-mata yang marah memandangku dari meja Gryffindor. Adik dan para sepupu Weasley/Potter mendelik padaku.

Apa ini? Apa yang sudah dikatakan si brengsek Dustin pada mereka semua tentang aku?

Dustin kembali ke meja Ravenclaw masih tertawa-tawa.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?" tanyaku.

"Kubilang kau adalah pacar Molly," kata Dustin santai.

"Apa?"

"Dan, jangan khawatir terhadap sepupu-sepupunya," kata Dustin, mengangguk ke arah Molly. "Dia akan membelamu, kurasa dia juga menyukaimu hanya terlalu malu untuk bicara denganmu."

"Bagaimana―"

Pada saat yang sama aku melihat Molly sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan meja Gryffindor. Tanpa menghiraukan adik dan para sepupu yang mendelik padaku dari meja Gryffindor, aku segera berjalan keluar, namun seseorang memanggil namaku saat aku tiba di kaki tangga pualam.

Aku berbalik dan melihat si adik Weasley sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau Julian Davies, kapten Quidditch Ravenclaw?" dia bertanya setelah tiba di depanku.

"Benar..." jawabku.

"Kuberitahu kau, ya," katanya. "Ayahku tidak suka pemain Quidditch, dia lebih suka pegawai Kementrian."

"Sori?" aku bingung.

"Jadi usahakan cari pekerjaan di Kementrian Sihir," katanya, memandangku sekilas, "Dan satu hal lagi, ini―"

BUK!

Tinjunya terkena tepat pada rahangku sebelum kau sempat menghindar. Aku terhuyung dan bersandar pada tangga agar tidak terjatuh di lantai, tinjunya benar-benar keras. Betul apa yang dikatakan Dustin, cewek ini memang cewek preman.

"Itu baru permulaan, masih ada sepupu kami yang lain," kata adik Weasley, lagi dan berjalan kembali ke Aula Besar.

Kepalaku pusing dan aku harus segera ke rumah sakit sebelum menjadi memar di wajahku dan akan menjadi bahan godaan Dustin sepanjang malam.

Setelah disembuhkan dalam sekejap dan dikuliahi soal bagaimana cara menjaga diri oleh Madam Pomfrey selama hampir 20 menit, aku hendak kembali ke Aula Besar untuk melanjutkan makan malam, namun anak-anak keluar dari sana saat aku hendak masuk. Akhirnya aku terseret arus anak-anak di Aula Depan.

Karena samar-samar tercium aroma lemon di udara, aku segera berpaling dan melihat Molly sedang berjalan tepat di sampingku. Aku melihat seringai jahat yang belum pernah kulihat, muncul di wajahnya. Menangkap pandanganku, dia segera membuang muka dan berjalan menjauh.

_Apa yang sedang direncanakannya?_

Pikiran itu langsung muncul dibenakku. Aku tahu dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Kalau melihat dari seringai di wajahnya, jelas, apapun yang akan dilakukannya nanti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Halaman Hogwarts – Shrieking Shack – Hog's Head – Shrieking Shack – Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw. **

**Waktu: 11 pm – 1.12 am**

Aku mengendap-endap mengikutinya menuju menyusuri halaman Hogwarts, melewati Dedalu Perkasa dan menuju Shrieking Shack.

Ternyata dugaanku benar, dia memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Dia pergi ke Hogsmeade, bukan menguntit seseorang, tapi pergi, sendian ke Hogsmeade. Sebenarnya tidak sendirian juga, karena aku sedang menguntitnya.

Di Shrieking Shack dia memakai sebuah topeng jingga berbulu dan berjalan ke luar menuju Hog's Head. Aku tetap mengikutinya, tapi tidak berani masuk ke Hog's Head karena bisa ketahuan aku murid Hogwarts.

Satu jam berlalu, tapi dia belum juga keluar. Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam?

Dia muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan seorang bertopeng hitam berjalan menuju bagian belakang Hog's Head. Aku menyusul dan sangat terkejut saat aku tiba, melihat dia sedang menyihir laki-laki itu, sehingga dia pingsan dan babak belur.

Dia kemudian berlari cepat, tidak melihatku yang berdiri di dekat tong sampah Hog's Head, dan terus belari menuju Shrieking Shack. Aku menyusul dari belakang sambil mempertahankan jarak. Dia, dan aku juga, tiba dengan terengah-engah di Shrieking Shack. Dari tempat persembunyianku di dekat perapian, aku melihatnya melepaskan topeng Jingga berbulu, melemparkannya di salah satu kursi terdekat dan mengenyakkan diri di sofa, mengatur nafas selama beberapa detik.

Kemudian dengan gerakan super-cepat, dia bangun dan segera berjalan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Sementara aku mengambil topeng jingga berbulu yang ketinggalan di kursi, memasukkannya ke dalam saku jubahku dan segera menyusulnya.

Kami tiba di halaman Hogwarts 20 menit kemudian, dia segera menuju pintu depan, sedangkan aku berjalan menyusuri rumah kaca, masuk ke halaman tengah dan segera menaiki tangga besi tersembunyi di Clock Tower yang terhubung di koridor lantai tiga, setelah itu aku menaiki tangga pualam menuju lantai lima.

Aku tiba duluan di ruang rekreasi mengatur segala persiapan―sampah surat yang telah kutulis kemarin―dan berpura-pura tidur.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengharapkannya untuk menghampiriku, namun dia mendatangimu. Duduk di karpet dan bersandar pada sofa tempatku tertidur. Aku membuka mata dan memandang rambut merahnya yang sangat dekat dengan jari-jariku, aku bisa menyentuhnya kalau aku mau, tinggal mengulurkan tangan dan sentuh. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Dia sedang membaca sampah-sampah surat itu dengan serius, kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya. Satu lambaian lagi dia mengambil perkamen lain dan menulis sesuatu tampaknya pesan untukku. Lalu, satu lambaian tongkat sihir lagi, dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimutiku dengan selimut berbau lemon, lalu pergi setelah memberikan kecupan selamat malam di keningku.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bangun dan memeluknya saat itu juga.

Sekarang aku sangat yakin, dan sungguh-sungguh yakin bahwa dia sangat menyayangiku. Tidak mungkin kau mencium kening orang itu kalau kau tidak benar-benar menyayanginya. Lagipula, belum pernah ada yang mencium keningku, kecuali orangtuaku―itu pun saat aku berumur lima tahun. Dan, Molly Weasley, selamat datang di duniaku, kau sudah masuk dan milikku sekarang, dan kau tidak akan pernah keluar lagi.

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 4 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw**

**Waktu: 9.31 – 10.10 pm.**

Setelah menghindariku sepanjang hari ini, akhirnya aku bisa juga menyudutkanya saat dia baru kembali entah dari mana. Dia kelihatan sangat lelah, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggunya, terlalu lama dalam kesengsaraan karena cinta dan dia dengan santainya lewat di depanku, menebarkan aroma lemon yang memabukkan, dan berbicara dengan Dustin seakan hanya Dustinlah orang yang dikenalnya. Lagipula, aku harus memberitahunya tentang Auror yang akan datang mencarinya di Hogwarts.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku jatuh cinta padamu," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, setelah aku bercerita padanya bahwa aku tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan.

_Aku memang sudah tahu kau jatuh cinta padaku, tapi tidak perlu minta maaf karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama._

Kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

"Maaf, kurasa kau pasti sangat terbeban dengan perasaanku ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Bertahun-tahun lalu aku telah berusaha untuk melakukannya; melepaskanmu, untuk tidak mencintaimu―karena aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku―tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya," airmata jatuh di pipinya, dia menyekanya. "Aku tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain; mendekatimu secara langsung, merayumu; aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," dia menyeka air mata lagi. "Aku hanya bisa diam-diam mencintaimu dan berharap kau bahagia."

_Mencintaiku dengan diam-diam?_

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Karena aku juga mencintainya, masa aku juga harus diam-diam mencintainya dan hanya memandangnya dari jauh. Yang jelas aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu.

Aku ingin mengucapkan hal itu tapi dia menyelaku.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak akan menguntitmu lagi dan melakukan hal-hal yang membebanimu," katanya. "Dan untuk menebus apa yang telah kulakukan padamu selama empat tahun ini, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya."

"Membantuku untuk mendapatkannya?" tanyaku bingung.

_Cewek ini bicara apa?_

"Membantumu untuk mendapatkan gadis yang kau cintai itu, cewek rambut merah dan bermata cokelat gelap―aku mendengarmu bicara pada Dustin di Aula Besar pada awal semester," lanjutku.

APA?

Merlin, cewek ini adalah cewek paling idiot yang pernah kutemui.

Oke, memang banyak cewek berambut merah dan bermata cokelat di Hogwarts, tapi hanya dia cewek berambut merah dan bermata cokelat yang sering kupandangi, ada didekatku, berbicara denganku. Masa sih dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkannya... dan kau akan bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu," katanya, menyeka airmata lagi.

"Aku tahu dia jatuh cinta padaku," kataku jengkel.

"Oh, benarkah? Bagus sekali," katanya tersenyum.

"Tetapi dia kelihatannya bodoh sekali, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bilang padanya kalau aku juga mencintainya," kataku.

_Ya, benar. Dia bukan sekedar bodoh, tapi idiot!_

"Oh, kurasa―kurasa kau hanya perlu menciumnya dan―dan mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintainya," katanya, lalu cepat-cepat kabur menuju kamar anak perempuan.

Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti usulnya menciumnya, bagus sekali, karena aku memang sangat ingin menciumnya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 5 September 2019**

**Lokasi: Kastil Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 8.52 – 9 pm**

Hari ini dia menghindariku lagi.

_Sampai kapan kau mau menghindariku, sayang. Ingat kita tinggal di rumah yang sama dan kita berada di kelas yang sama juga, dan kau tidak akan bisa menghindariku selamanya._

Dan benar saja, aku berhasil menemukannya di koridor mantra sedang mengancam empat anak Slytherin yang tergantung terbalik.

Dia kemudian berjalan ke arahku, mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan bermaksud untuk lewat tanpa menghiraukanku.

_Oh, no way, tidak akan kubiarkan kau lewat begitu saja! Aku belum menciummu, belum saatnya kau pergi!_

Aku menyambar lengannya dan dia berhenti.

"Sudah puas memantrai anak-anak Slytherin itu?" tanyaku.

Dia menyentakkan lengannya dan berdiri menghadapiku.

"Apa maumu, hah?" dia bertanya.

_Yeah, kalau kau ingin tahu, aku mau kau!_

"Bisakah kau tidak bicara lagi denganku? Kau sudah mendapatkan cewekmu dan aku tidak diperlukan lagi untuk membantumu, jadi biarkan aku menjauh pelan-pelan agar aku bisa melupakanmu, oke?"

_Melupakanku? No way_

"Aku belum mendapatkannya," kataku tenang.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau ingin aku yang mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" dia bertanya, mendelik padaku.

"Ya, kau bisa mengatakannya pada dirimu sendiri," kataku, menariknya ke arahku dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Ciuman pertama kami yang indah dan manis.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir satu tahun menderita karena menyukainya, aku bisa mendapatkannya juga.

* * *

**Read dan Review, please! Biarku tetap semangat! Sampai jumpa kisah Dom/Terry di KNG 3: Di Balik Topeng chapter 1.**

**Riwa Rambu**


End file.
